Addicted
by jelliuu
Summary: I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? SEVENTEEN's Tiang dan Cowok Emo. (sebenarnya aku gak tau summary-nya harus gimana)


Addicted

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo \ Bromance \ Oneshot _(3500+ words)_

.

.

 _I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic -Toxic by Britney Spears-_

.

.

Kim Mingyu tak pernah merasa baik-baik saja jika cowok bermata suram dari kelas sebelah tak nampak dalam penglihatannya barang semenit saja. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, kelas 2-2, no 18, duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari depan, dekat tembok, sebangku dengan Lee Seokmin. Mingyu hafal benar jika sudah menyangkut Wonwoo.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di toilet lantai 2 setahun yang lalu, Wonwoo benar-benar membuat Mingyu pening. Tak pernah barang sedetikpun wajah datar cowok Jeon itu hilang dari otak Mingyu. Cowok Kim itu sudah mencoba menjejali otaknya dengan berbagai materi seperti ilmiah, sosial, ekonomi, geografi, dan semua pelajaran yang ia terima di kelas untuk sekedar menghilangkan Wonwoo dari kepalanya, namun nihil.

Wonwoo kenal Mingyu. Mereka berada di klub basket yang sama saat tahun pertama, namun Wonwoo keluar saat tahun kedua karena cidera ringan di pergelangan tangannya akibat jatuh dari motor.

Mingyu punya semua jejaring sosial –atau apapun yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan Wonwoo- seperti pin BBM, id Line, Whatsapp, mereka juga saling follow Twitter dan Instagram. Pokoknya, Mingyu punya koleksi banyak kalau menyangkut tentang Wonwoo.

Kalau ketemu di lorong sekolah biasanya juga saling menyapa. Terus, Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri setelah dilempar senyuman maut punya Wonwoo. Intinya, mereka itu sudah lumayan akrab walau berbeda kelas. Tinggal naik dua anak tangga lagi, mereka sudah resmi. Anak tangga pertama yaitu _Makin Mengakrabkan Hubungan_ kemudian anak tangga kedua adalah _Taken_. Dan naik satu anak tangga lagi, mereka sudah Sah. Iya, sah kalau salah satu dari mereka mau menukar sosis mereka dengan dua buah melon.

Duh, ngomong apa sih? Ini pikiran siapa sih? Mingyu?

Kali ini pandangannya lurus menatap sosok yang selama ini dia idamkan. Sedang makan siang bersama teman sebangkunya, Seokmin. Di kantin yang ramai dan _sumpek_ ini saja, telinga tajam Mingyu mampu mendengar suara tawa Wonwoo yang berat dan mampu mendidihkan darah Mingyu. Cowok Kim itu menatap Wonwoo dengan mata elangnya, berharap objek yang sedari tadi jadi incaran balas menatapnya balik. Tapi, mungkin Wonwoo itu tidak peka, sudah banyak sekali kode keras yang Mingyu berikan padanya, namun tidak ada perubahan apapun.

"Mingyu, susu pisangnya tidak ada, jadi aku belikan susu coklat. Itu oke?"

Itu suara Vernon, teman sekalas Mingyu. _Kebetulan_ duduk di belakang Mingyu kalau di kelas.

"Oke. Itu oke. Thanks!"

Sambil menjawab dan menerima susu coklat dari Vernon, tak lepas pandangan Mingyu dari cowok Jeon itu.

"Ming, kenapa kau tak coba bilang saja ke Wonwoo kalau kau suka dia? Itu mudah, _Man._ Tinggal 'Hey, Wonwoo, aku suka kamu' dan masalahmu kelar sudah." Vernon bicara sambil makan jamur, mencoba memberi Mingyu solusi.

Mingyu menoleh, walau sebenarnya berat hati karena ia khawatir Wonwoo akan pergi dan ia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo makan lagi. "Mudah? Mudah kepalamu? Jangan bicara seenak jidat, _dong!_ Mengutarakan perasaan itu butuh _ta-i-ming_ dan sikon yang tepat. Tidak asal ngomong!" Mingyu protes, dipikir Mingyu tidak berani mengutarakan perasaan kepada pujaan hati kesayangannya apa? Cowok tiang bendera itu sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat.

" _Timing, not ta-i-ming_ , _understand?_ " Vernon yang darahnya pertama kali jatuh di tanah Amerika mengoreksi pengucapan Bahasa Inggris Mingyu. Mingyu itu suka belajar _foreign language_ , terutama Bahasa Inggris. Dan dia selalu pede ketika bicara Bahasa Inggris, tidak peduli itu benar atau salah, yang penting _English_.

 _Engrish_ -sih kalau untuk Mingyu.

"Kamu yang harusnya _understand_ aku, Vernon! Aku ini masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bilang ke Wonwoo. Agar nanti dia terkesan." Mingyu melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Waktu yang tepat itu kapan, Mingyu? Kalau sudah diambil orang?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Vernon itu hanya, kira-kira, sepuluh kata. Tapi efek yang diberikan oleh kalimat itu membuat Mingyu membatu. Diambil orang, katanya? Mingyu tidak sanggup melihat Wonwoo-nya bahagia dan tertawa bersama orang lain selain dirinya, pengecualian untuk Seokmin, karena Mingyu tahu kalau Seokmin itu _bestie_ -nya Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak sanggup kalau nanti Wonwoo menolak perasaanya karena ia sudah punya pacar. Nah, kan, Mingyu jadi _baper_.

"Woy!"

"Vernon! Aku harus bilang secepatnya ke dia. Itu mudah, kan? Cuma 'Wonwoo aku suka kamu' iya 'kan, Vernon? Semudah itu 'kan?" Air muka Mingyu berubah dari seperti orang nahan buang air menjadi seperti ibu-ibu yang dompetnya kecopetan di pasar.

"I-iya. Itu mu-mudah. Iya." Vernon saja tergagap-gagap melihat wajah Mingyu yang _semrawut_ itu. Untung dia tampan. Kalau tidak, Vernon pasti sudah mual dan lari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan bilang ke Wonwoo secepatnya!" Kali ini, Mingyu sudah seperti para golongan muda yang mendesak Ir. Soekarno untuk cepat-cepat memproklamasikan Kemerdekaan Indonesia, menggebu-gebu dan semangat sekali!

.

.

Artian 'secepatnya' dalam kamus Mingyu adalah satu bulan setelah pembicaraan berartinya dengan Vernon di kantin saat itu. Mingyu sudah memikirkan dengan sangat matang cara apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada sang pujaan hati kesayangan.

Asal kalian tahu saja, cowok bergigi _vampire_ itu punya panggilan _special_ untuk Wonwoo yang jika kalian mendengar langsung dari mulut Mingyu, aku yakin sarapan kalian tadi pagi akan keluar semua, bahkan jika kau tidak kuat mental kau akan mimisan. Dan panggilan khusus itu adalah _Beanie Jeon yang Kudamba._

'Itu sangat kuno dan sangat delapan-puluhan sekali' komentar Vernon ketika Mingyu memberitahukan padanya panggilan khusus itu di suatu siang yang cerah sehabis basket. Jika kau melihatnya langsung, pada saat itu langit langsung berubah menjadi mendung, begitupun wajah Vernon.

Nah, kalian beruntung karena Mingyu mau memperlihatkan buku catatan warna kuningnya pada kalian. Salah satu _page_ dengan judul 'Skenario untuk Misi Bersejarah dalam Hidupku. Di susun oleh Kim Mingyu' terlihat sangat ramai dibandingkan dengan halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Penuh coretan, penuh warna, penuh gambar hati, dan banyak sekali tulisan ; Jeon Wonwoo.

Segitunya Mingyu naksir sama cowok suram di kelas sebelah.

Ini isinya :

 _First,_ (ternyata dia juga cukup pede untuk menulis dalam _English_ ) mengirim pesan pada Wonwoo apakah dia punya waktu luang di Sabtu malam minggu ini.

 _Second_ , jika Wonwoo menjawab punya, balas pesannya dengan _'wanna go out on a date with me?'_ (sekarang _Engrish_ -nya Mingyu makin menjadi-jadi)

 _Third_ , Wonwoo pasti menjawab mau. (Mingyu sudah sinting. Iya kalau Wonwoo mau, atau bahkan mengerti isi pesannya, kalau tidak bagaimana?) Siap-siap kemudian ajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan ke Pasar Malam.

 _Fourth_ , jemput Wonwoo di rumahnya. Berangkat jam tujuh. Dan bawa dua helm, untuk Wonwoo dan untukku sendiri. (Dia pikir Wonwoo tidak punya helm?)

 _Fifth_ , ajak Wonwoo makan sepuasnya dan semaunya. Kalau perlu belikan untuk orang-orang di rumah Wonwoo. (Mingyu pikir ini adalah pendekatan awal kepada calon mertua sebelum nantinya sudah sah).

 _Sixth_ , naik Bianglala sama Wonwoo.

 _Seventh_ , saat Bianglalanya berada di atas, ucapkan perasaanmu kepada Wonwoo.

 _Eighth_ , setelah Wonwoo bilang iya, atau semacamnya yang menandakan bahwa dia menerima perasaanku, cium dia.

 _Ninth,_ jalan-jalan lagi dalam keadaan sudah _taken_. Kemudian antar Wonwoo pulang dan kenalan sama orang tua Wonwoo.

 _Tenth,_ traktir Vernon makan siang di KFC

(Dilihat dari susunan misinya, Mingyu itu banyak uang ya?)

Luar biasa bagaimana Mingyu menulis langkah-langkah menggaet Jeon Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuknya. Yang jelas, otak Mingyu sudah diracuni oleh racun ampuh bernama siawonida.

Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya.

.

.

Sabtu sore, Mingyu masih berada di lapangan basket bersama Vernon. Masih asik bermain padahal matahari sudah bosan melihat mereka dan berniat untuk menukar posisi dengan bulan. Anggota tim basket yang lain sudah pulang, karena memang jadwal latihan selesai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. 

"Sudah, ah. Aku mau ganti terus pulang. Aku harus antar Sophie mencari sepatu baru nanti malam."

Sophie itu adik Vernon, dan dia memang lebih suka pergi bersama kakaknya yang kelewat tampan itu daripada sama orang tuanya atau pergi sendiri. Setidaknya, selera Kak Vernon masih lumayan dibandingkan dengan selera Mom dan Dad, begitu katanya.

"Mau cari sepatu dimana?" Mingyu bertanya sambil membuka tutup botol dan bersiap meminumnya.

"Di _Henry's_. Kalau Sophie mau, aku berniat ajak dia jajan juga di Pasar Malam." Setelah menjawab, ia minum air yang tadi di minum Mingyu.

Jajan di Pasar Malam.

Pasar Malam.

Kayak ada sesuatu di Pasar Malam.

Tapi apa?

Mingyu melamun, dia seperti punya sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di Pasar Malam.

Tapi cowok tiang bendera itu lupa har—

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu memekik.

"Dimana?" Vernon celingukan mencari sosok Wonwoo.

"Di Pasar Malam!" Mingyu semakin histeris. Kali ini tangannya sudah mendarat di pundak Vernon. Cowok bule itu cuma melongo _._

"Di Pasar Malam? Maksudnya?"

"Wonwoo! Di Pasar Malam! Perasaanku! Aku akan bilang ke Wonwoo tentang perasaanku di Pasar Malam nanti, Vernon!" Mingyu kelewat semangat.

"Jam berapa?"

"Tujuh."

"Sekarang jam setengah enam, _by the way_."

Setengah enam. Setengah jam lagi untuk menjemput kesayangan di rumahnya!

Harusnya saat ini Mingyu sudah rebahan manis di kamarnya sambil menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo.

Tapi sekarang dia masih ada di lapangan basket. Berkeringat. Sedikit kusam (tapi tetap tampan. Percayalah, Mingyu adalah pria paling tampan sejagat!), dan belum memberi tahu Wonwoo apapun.

"Aku pulang! Bye!" Secepat kilat Mingyu meraih tas ranselnya dan lari menuju parkiran.

Tanpa mandi atau ganti baju dulu.

"Sial. Maksudnya apa coba si Mingyu? Aku harus mengembalikan bola basket ini sendiri, begitu?"

Vernon bicara sama bola basket, ditonton sama ring basket, dan diketawain sama angin.

Nice!

.

.

Mingyu dalam keadaan kacau saat ini, kalau kau mau tahu. Sampai di rumah dia langsung masuk kamar, ambil HP dan mengirim pesan kepada Wonwoo. Mengetik pesan saja dia sampai gemeteran dan gigit bibir segala. Kayak cewek.

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo, cowok tiang itu bergegas mandi. Mengambil handuk kemudian keluar menuju kamar mandi. Sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik warna putih, isinya HP, tentu saja. Ketika lewat dapur, ibunya ngelihatin.

"Ibu tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah di rumah. Dan, kenapa bawa HP ke kamar mandi?" Ibunya bertanya sambil mengaduk teh.

"Aku baru sampai. Ehm, aku ingin saja bawa HP ke kamar mandi. Untuk mendengarkan musik." Mingyu menjawab sambil senyum aneh. Ibunya mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kantong plastik itu di gantung di gantungan untuk baju yang ada di dinding. Selama Mingyu mandi, tak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk di HP-nya. Padahal sebentar lagi jam tujuh, kalau sudah begini, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau rencananya molor.

Sampai Mingyu sudah rapi dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ hitam, dan sudah sangat tampan, belum ada pesan masuk di HP-nya. Mingyu sudah ketir-ketir menunggu balasan Wonwoo yang tak kunjung datang. Dia juga sudah mengirim pesan ke BBM, Line, Whatsapp, dan semuanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh Wonwoo.

Ketika Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat meja belajar, HP-nya berbunyi.

Ting!

Ada pesan masuk.

Mingyu langsung meraih HP dan melihat dengan sangat tajam dan cemas pesan masuk itu.

 _CMVernon_

 _Sialan, kau harus tanggung jawab karena aku jadi mengembalikan bola basket itu sendiri di ruang olahraga. Dan sekolah dalam keadaan sangat sepi! Kau lupa atau bagaimana? Traktir aku makan siang hari senin besok!_

Dikira Wonwoo. Ternyata CMVernon.

Maksudnya CMVernon itu _Classmate Vernon_. Mingyu sengaja menambahkan huruf CM di nama kontak semua teman sekelasnya. Agar ketika dia harus mengirim pesan ke semua anak-anak kelas, dia tinggal ngetik CM di kolom pencarian, dan menandai semuanya. Gitu-gitu Mingyu kan Bendahara Kelas. Jadi dia _pasti_ punya urusan penting menyangkut kelas dan dia harus punya kontak teman sekelasnya. Contohnya, nagih uang kas mingguan kelas.

Mingyu merosot dari duduknya, dan membalas pesan Vernon dengan malas.

 _Sorry. Aku buru-buru. Aku harus menyelesaikan misi bersejarahku, Vernon! Ini menyangkut Beanie Jeon yang Kudamba, jadi aku harus bertindak cepat dan ini adalah urusan yang mendesak dan penting karena juga menyangkut perasaanku._

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Mingyu kembali dalam penantiannya. Kasihan sekali.

Dan jam warna merah di meja Mingyu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit.

Tok! Tok!

"Kak, cepat keluar! Ayo makan." Itu Minseo, adik Mingyu, yang sama-sama seperti tiang.

"Iya." Mingyu menjawab dengan tak semangat. Tak semangat karena kesayangannya tidak kunjung memberi balasan. Mingyu berdiri, meletakkan HP-nya di meja, berjalan ke arah pintu, meraih knop pintu, dan memutarnya.

Ting!

HP-nya bunyi.

Ada pesan!

Mingyu menoleh ke arah meja, melihat HP-nya nyala. Seperti kehilangan harapan, Mingyu dengan lesu meraih HP-nya.

 _Beanie Jeon yang Kudamba_

 _Maaf baru membalas, Ming. Tadi aku keluar sama adikku dan tidak bawa HP. Aku kosong malam ini Ming, ada apa?_

"Yes!" Mingyu mendesis sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan melemparnya ke udara. Tubuhnya yang sudah seperti tiang bendera itu melompat-lompat. Senyumnya lebar sekali. Gigi taringnya tidak lupa ngeksis.

Tidak mau membuat kesayangannya menunggu lama, secepat kilat Mingyu mengetik balasan untuk Wonwoo.

 _Ayo keluar. Kita ke Pasar Malam. Aku jemput kamu di rumah ya?_

Mingyu menunggu lagi, kali ini dia deg-degan. Beneran deh, Mingyu jadi kayak cewek.

Ting!

 _Beanie Jeon yang Kudamba_

 _Ok, ayo keluar. Aku tunggu ya. Kamu otw jam berapa?_

Nah, sekarang Mingyu senyum-senyum lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu. "Lama sekali. Kamu itu sudah ditunggu sama orang sekampung!" Ayah Mingyu itu suka bercanda, dan kadang hiperbolis, kayak Mingyu. Jadi Mingyu udah gak kaget mendengar kalimat 'ditunggu orang sekampung' karena itu artinya, Ibu, Minseo, dan ayah sendiri, sudah menunggu Mingyu. "Sebentar lagi. Nanti aku menyusul, duluan saja." Mingyu menjawab sambil mengetik pesan, ayahnya keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

 _Aku berangkat sebentar lagi. Sampai ketemu di rumah ya :-D_

Dih, emotnya.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, dia langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja biru gelap dan memakainya. Karena sudah pakai kaos putih, jadi Mingyu tidak mengancingkan kemejanya. Mingyu, yang tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya eksotis, senyumnya manis, dan gigi taring yang gak nguatin, sudah terbalut kaos putih dan kemeja biru gelap serta celana _jeans_. Apalagi dia baru mandi.

Aku sudah bilang kalau Mingyu itu pria paling tampan sejagat 'kan?

Cowok itu melangkah ke ruang makan, dilihatnya 'orang sekampung' itu sudah tentram dengan makanan sendiri-sendiri. "Lama banget." Minseo mencibir. Mingyu cuma melirik adiknya sekilas. "Aku makan diluar soalnya aku mau keluar sama teman sekarang." Ucap Mingyu sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas, dan meminumnya.

"Teman yang tadi bikin kamu senyum-senyum sendiri itu ya?" Itu suara Ayah Mingyu.

Kemudian Mingyu terbatuk. Minseo terkikik. "Pasti itu si Beanie Jeon. Sekarang SatNight-mu gak suram lagi ya, Kak." Minseo masih terkiki dan lama-lama dia tertawa. "Diam kamu!" Mingyu melirik Minseo lagi. "Kenapa gak makan dulu baru keluar, Mingyu?" Ibunya yang bersuara lembut bertanya sambil menyiapkan piring untuk Mingyu. "Tidak usah, Bu," cowok itu menghentikan aktivitas ibunya. "Aku akan makan diluar." lanjutnya. "Aku pergi!"

Mingyu menghabiskan airnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Baru selangkah dia berbalik, menghampiri Minseo dan merebut sendok adinya lalu menyendok makanan Minseo dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. "Kak Mingyu!" Mingyu Cuma terkikik. "Sisakan untukku." Ia bicara kepada 'orang sekampung' sambil mengunyah kemudian sedikit berlari menuju pintu. Kesayangannya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Rasanya menghabiskan Malam Minggu bersama orang yang kau suka di Pasar Malam itu, luar biasa. Seperti mengendarai Pegasus menuju langit ketujuh bertabur bintang kemudian meluncur sangat kencang dan terjatuh diantara awan-awan yang lembut dan sejuk. Atau dingin? Pokoknya luar biasa. Luar biasa itu kan tidak terbatas.

Dari tadi, Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri, setelah sekian lama Mingyu mendamba cowok suram dari kelas sebelah ini, akhirnya hari yang di mimpi-mimpikannya datang juga. Wonwoo tampak tenang, kadang-kadang tersenyum kecil melihat sesuatu yang unik di Pasar Malam. Tempat itu kan juga luarbiasa, tak terbatas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau coba, Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya, berusaha terdengar kalem dan tenang. Padahal dia kan gugup. Banget.

"Aku belum pernah makan itu." Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah _stand_ makanan yang terlihat cerah sekali. Di dominasi warna kuning. Mingyu mengernyit. "Aku juga belum, ayo kita coba." Dengan segera –entah itu modus atau apa- Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya ke _stand_ makanan tersebut.

"Raja Siomay?" Mingyu membaca tulisan warna merah di _stand_ tersebut.

Nah 'kan, Pasar Malam itu benar-benar Tak Terbatas.

"Sudah pernah dengar makanan itu belum?" Wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu menggeleng.

Mereka langsung pesan dua porsi. Wonwoo kelihatan bingung dengan bahan-bahan makanan itu. Mingyu juga, sampai garuk-garuk telinga. Bahan ini, dipotong-potong, kemudian itu, dipotong-potong juga, kemudian ini, itu, lalu bumbu warna coklat, kecap.

"Pakai sambal?" Penjualnya bertanya. "Iya." Mingyu menjawab. "Satunya sedikit saja." Itu Wonwoo. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang tersenyum melihatnya juga. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan pedas. Kenapa?" Cowok tiang itu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang agak malu-malu bilang begitu. "Tidak _mood_ makan pedas, atau memnag tidak bisa makan pedas?" Mingyu menggoda, dan Wonwoo memukul lenga cowok tiang itu. Mingyu tertawa keras, dan Wonwoo semakin malu. Penjual itu menyerahkan dua piring Siomay. "Berapa?" Mingyu menanyakan harganya dan menyerahkan piringnya ke Wonwoo untuk minta tolong dibawakan sebentar dan mengeluarkan dompet. "Duabelas ribu." Mingyu memberikan beberapa lembar uang, dan menerima kembalian. Kemudian mengambil kembali pringnya dari Wonwoo.

"Aku akan ganti nanti." Wonwoo berucap ketika mereka berjalan menuju meja di bawah tenda besar berwarna hijau, dan makan Siomay disana. "Tidak perlu. _It's on me._ " Keluar lagi _Engrish_ -nya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menggantinya. Ak—" ucapan Wonwoo terhenti oleh tangan Mingyu yang menahan tangannya yang hendak mengeluarkan dompet. "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan, rendah, kalem, plus senyum dan bonus gigi taring yang gak nguatin. Wonwoo Cuma diam, melihat Mingyu. "Oh, ok. _Thanks_." Tangan Mingyu kembali mengambil sendok dan makan Siomay. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih melihat Mingyu. "Kenapa?" yang dilihatin bertanya. "Tidak. Kita kan baru pertama keluar bareng, dan aku gak enak aja, karena kamu langsung bayarin aku." Mingyu Cuma senyum dan lanjut makan, Wonwoo juga lanjut makan.

Nah, ini yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mingyu. Naik Bianglala! Awalnya Wonwoo ingin naik yang lain saja, atau jajan lagi, tapi Mingyu memaksa, soalnya naik bianglala kan termasuk 'Misi Bersejarah'-nya. Akhirnya, mereka jadi naik Bianglala.

Selama di dalam keranjang Bianglala, mereka bicara tentang ini, tentang itu, tentang adiknya Wonwoo, adiknya Mingyu, rumahnya Wonwoo, teman-temannya Mingyu, tugas Menganalisis Perekonomian Dunia dari Guru Han, terkadang mereka dapat tugas yang sama, dan banyak lagi. Dan banyak lagi.

Sampai pada klimaks. Keranjang Bianglala mereka hampir sampai atas. Hampir. Kemudian keranjangnya berhenti, karena da yang mau naik.

Saat yang tepat. Walau keranjang Bianglalanya tidak benar-benar di atas.

"Ehkem. Wonwoo." Mingyu tes suara. Wonwoo yang sedang melihat orang yang baru naik di bawah menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Emang kelihatan? "Kenapa?" Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu. Mata Wonwoo itu sipit, tidak terlalu sipit seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon –teman sekelas Mingyu- tapi juga tidak terlalu lebar seperti Vernon. Dan mata itu sangat gelap. Minta untuk diselami dan dipasang lampu agar terang. Mingyu mau kok memasang lampu itu ke dalam mata Wonwoo. Agar Mingyu menjadi orang yang telah memberi cahaya di hidup Wonwoo. Hmm. "Ada apa, Ming?" Wonwoo bersuara lagi. 'Ming' yang keluar dari mulut Vernon dan Wonwoo itu sangat berbeda. 'Ming' yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo itu lebih dalam dan rendah. Membuat yang punya nama jadi serasa tersengat listrik.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku mau bilang ini dari dulu. Tapi aku nunggu waktu dan kondisi yang tepat."

Keranjang Bianglala-nya jalan.

"Aku, sudah dari dulu—"

Tiba-tiba ada suara HP bunyi.

HP Wonwoo.

Cowok suram itu mengangkat telfon. Mingyu terpaksa berhenti. Kaihan.

"Halo"

 _"_ _..."_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Sudah kubilang sering-seringlah minum vitamin. Apa disana tidak ada toko? Apa aku harus mengirim vitamin padamu?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Aku tahu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kembalilah secepatnya dan dalam keadaan utuh."

 _"_ _..."_

"Iya, iya. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Telfon terputus. Dimatikan oleh orang di sebrang sana.

"Siapa?" Mingyu bertanya. "Adikmu?" lanjutnya lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng sambil memasukkan HP-nya ke saku.

"Itu tadi Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Dia kakakmu ya? Kalian akur sekali,"

"Bukan, Seungcheol _hyung_ bukan kakakku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia pacarku, Ming." Wonwoo menjawab sambil menatap mata Mingyu.

Pacar.

Pacar ya?

Pacar itu Kekasih 'kan?

 _Taken_ dong?

Jadi, Wonwoo sudah _taken by Seungcheol_ ya?

Owh,

"Ming?" Wonwoo melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka Mingyu. Cowok tiang itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya kembali fokus.

"O-oh, pacarmu." Mingyu jadi lesu.

"Dia sudah kuliah, dan dia sedang berada di rumah Kakeknya di Daegu. Dia selalu deman jika berkunjung ke Daegu, jadi aku suruh banyak-banyak minum vitamin. Memang seharusnya begitu kan? Minum vitamin kan menambah daya tahan tubuh."

Mingyu tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan, pikirannya melayang lagi, seperti layang-layang. Kesana-kemari diterpa angin. Sekarang layang-layangnya nyangkut di pohon karena senar-nya putus. Iya, pikiran Mingyu buyar gara-gara suara seorang pemuda yang memeprsilahkan ia dan Wonwoo untuk turun.

"Setelah ini, kita ngapain lagi, Ming?"

"Terserah. Kau mau makan sesuatu lagi? Atau mencoba permainan lain?" Nah, inilah Mingyu. Dia tadi jatuh, dan dia bangun lagi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menjadi aneh seetlah mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan tadi. Dia berusaha menjadi normal seperti biasa. Seperti Kim Mingyu biasanya.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Sudah jam sembilan. Belum perjalanan pulang. Ayo" Sekarang, Wonwoo yang meraih tangan Mingyu dan menariknya menuju parkiran. Mingyu menatap punggung di depannya.

 _"_ _Waktu yang tepat itu kapan, Mingyu? Kalau sudah diambil orang?"_

Mingyu teringat kata-kata Vernon di kantin waktu itu. Wonwoo sudah punya orang, dan Mingyu jelas tidak bisa memilikinya.

Kasihan sekali, Mingyu.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka diam. Mingyu tenggelam dalam pikiran kalutnya. Pun dia sedang tidak ingin Wonwoo bicara apa-apa, karena rasanya pasti aneh kalau dia bicara dengan Wonwoo sekarang. Agak canggung, sakit, dan—ah! Pokoknya aneh! Jadi dia lebih memilih diam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Ming?" Sekarang Senin pagi, dan setelah Vernon meletakkan tasnya di meja, ia langsung menghampiri Mingyu yang duduk di depannya. Menyenggol badan Mingyu dengan pinggulnya agar cowok tiang itu geser. Mingyu menggeser duduknya, dan Vernon duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey!" Vernon memanggil sekali lagi, kemudian Mingyu menoleh.

"Gagal"

" _Why?"_

"Aku telat. _Timing_ -nya tidak tepat." Kali ini, Mingyu benar-benar mengucapkan _timing,_ bukan _ta-i-ming_.

Vernon menepuk pundak teman sejawatnya. Kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, _Man_. Itu bisa jadi pelajaran. Jangan terus-menerus terpuruk seperti ini. _Move on, Man! You must move on! Rite?"_ Mingyu mengangguk pelan, tanpa tenaga. Vernon agak prihatin sebenarnya.

"Jadi, setelah ini. Apa kau sudah melupakannya, atau..." Vernon sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Mingyu langsung menegakkan badannya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Vernon. Tidak bisa!" Suaranya kembali lagi. Mingyu memang tipikal orang yangn berisik. Si berisik paling tampan sejagat! "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajahnya dari otakku. Dia tetap Beanie Jeon yang Kudamba! Aku mendamba!" Menggebu-gebu sekali.

Tentu saja tidak bisa. Wonwoo kan racun. Racun ampuh yang sudah meracuni Mingyu sampai bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

Siawonida.

Hm.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa traktir aku makan siang, _bro_!"

Kkeut!

.

.

Ahahaha, (lah, ketawa?)

Meanie nih! Dari awal aku sudah niatan bikin fic yang _prompt_ -nya dari lirik itu. Aku nimang-nimang pair mana ya enaknya? SoonHoon? Atau Meanie?

Dan berakhir dengan Meanie.

Apa Mingyu jadi seperti uke kalau di fic ini? Beritahu aku ya kalau menurut kalian Mingyu kayak uke, apalagi pas dia nungguin pesannya Wonwoo. Aku gak ada niatan untuk bikin dia jadi uke, beneran! Dia itu kan seme paling tampan sejagat!

Dan—CARAT! (sebenarnya telat sih, tapi gak papa deh) Hai CARATS! ^^

Setidaknya CARAT lebih baik daripada Mountain, emang dasar si Hoshi, otaknya gak penuh .-.

Sudah ah, semoga suka! Dan aku tahu kalau lirik dan isi cerita melenceng jauh, tapi apa dayanya aku T_T huhuhu

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
